


forget-me-not

by supernovaa78



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, my boys are too cute for this world, this is just fricken fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernovaa78/pseuds/supernovaa78
Summary: The same Merlin fic you've read a hundred times — Arthur was dead and now he's back. Merlin gets really emotional.





	forget-me-not

**Author's Note:**

> these boys are so cute and sweet and i love them with all of my heart  
> fuck i wanna rewatch merlin (for the third time lmao) but last time i rewatched it i was officially deceased for three weeks  
> also it has nothing to do with forget-me-nots, i just rly like those flowers and it's about remembering sooo... yep

**ARTHUR'S POV**

Arthur had been watching the raven-haired boy for days, trying to decide whether or not it was the right person. He certainly looked the same, but Arthur had been dead for a millennia. His memory was not to be trusted by his conscience mind. Also, who could even be sure if Merlin remembered him? It had been roughly 1600 years, by Arthur's count. Maybe Merlin had... _ Forgotten _ about him? No, no, Arthur couldn't afford to think like that. Of course Merlin would remember. He had to.

His best friend wasn't wearing the same clothes as always -- no longer the same red neckerchief and worn brown jacket. He now wore a shirt and -- what did they call them? Jeans? Yes, jeans. A pair of blue jeans. Which didn't make sense to Arthur; it's not a pair, it's one article of clothing.

Brushing the matter off, Arthur decided it was now or never. He couldn't spend forever simply waiting; he'd done enough of that in Lake Avalon. Gathering all the courage he had, Arthur stood from the bench he sat on and headed for the park across the street.

 

**MERLIN'S POV**

"I'm sorry, but what's your name?"

Merlin looked up from his book and immediately had to suppress a gasp. His first impulse was to tackle the blonde boy, but that was quickly denied by his conscience.  _ Stay calm, _ he told himself. "Do you know me?"

"I--I used to know someone who looked a lot like you," the blonde stuttered out.  _ Does that mean he remembers? It could. _

"My name is Merlin," he said with a smile.

The other boy looked as if he were attempting to formulate the correct sentence, but struggling. "Are... Are you--"

"Arthur?" Merlin couldn't stop himself this time when the name of the love of his life tries to escape his lips. He immediately regretted it when he saw the look on the blonde's face --  _ He doesn't remember _ \--

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s me, Merlin,” Arthur said, smiling.

Merlin jumped up and tackled Arthur in a hug, wrapping his arms around his waist as tight as he could. Arthur laughed and pulled the other boy impossibly closer, holding him in his arms.

“It’s you. It’s really you. I’ve -- I missed you so much, Arthur. I --”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, Merlin. I’m here now. I’m here.” Arthur pulled back and looked at Merlin, face suddenly forlorn. "I left you alone for so long, Merlin. I'm sorry," he whispered, blue eyes a darker shade than usual.

Merlin smiled again. “It's in the past. I have you back now." And in a moment of pure euphoria and bravery, Merlin grabbed Arthur and kissed him, messy and fast and unpracticed, but with everything he had. Luckily for Merlin, the blonde boy returned the kiss just as lovingly.

When they pulled apart at last, Arthur had tears in his eyes. "I love you," he breathed. "I swore to myself I would tell you that when I found you, because if I regret anything from before, it's not letting you know."

Merlin buried his face in Arthur's chest, crying. "I love you, too," he murmured, not even sure if Arthur heard. But the way the other boy held him a moment later assured Merlin that he most definitely heard those four words.

_ Home again, _ Merlin thought to himself. _Finally._ And for the third time that day, he smiled.


End file.
